Girl meets Hawaii
by Girlmeetsworld1876
Summary: The Matthews (including Maya) have decided to travel to Hawaii for the holidays
1. Hawaii?

Friday December 17, 2015 6:07 A.M.

It was a cold and snowy morning in New York City. But this particular morning riley Matthews was in a more cheerful mood than usual. It was the last day of school before Christmas break. Riley loved Christmas, it was her favorite holiday. Riley hopped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. She turned on her curler and while she was waiting for it to heat up she took out her makeup bag. Since Riley was 14 now her parents decided to let her wear a little makeup. 10 minutes later she finished up her makeup. After 20 minutes she went to her bedroom to change into her clothes. She was wearing her red sweater, black skirt, red knee high socks, and her brand new black Michael kors rain boots, since it was snowing outside. Riley hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Good morning everyone Riley said cheerfully. Well someone looks happy Topanga said. I am happy mom, it's the last day of school before break! Riley told her while taking a seat at the table. Ahh yes Christmas break, no having to wake up early, making lunches, and relaxation for 2 weeks Topanga said as she put eggs in front of Riley. A few minutes later auggie came down the stairs wearing an ugly Christmas sweater. What's with the sweater Riley asked him. It's ugly sweater day at school auggie said. Oh cool Riley said stuffing the eggs into her mouth. Hey losers Maya said through the intercom. Riley ran towards the voice box and buzzed her in. A few minutes later Maya walked through the door. As she was walking towards the kitchen cory came running down the stairs screaming YAY! Someone sounds happy Maya said eating her eggs. I am! Cory said coming into the kitchen. He dropped his briefcase on the floor and ran over to Topanga. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around causing her to drop the spatula on the floor. When he put her down he kissed her lips passionately the kiss lasted until they need air to breath. Woah Topanga said as he let go. What was that for she said to him. I have fantastic news he said to her. What is it Topanga said as she picked up the spatula. Well... We are going to Hawaii for Christmas! He said jumping up and down. All of us Riley said standing up going towards her dad. Yep all of us cory replied. Well I'm sure you guys will have an awesome time. Maya said. Maya do you really think that we would go without you cory told her. I'm coming to Hawaii?! She said. yep we leave Sunday morning cory told everyone. Omg cory we barley have time to pack Topanga said. I know it's on short notice, but it was the last tickets left he said sitting down to eat his eggs. Well we better go Maya and Riley said. Do you want us to take auggie to school today Riley asked her parents. That would be great Topanga replied. Riley, Maya, and auggie walked out the door, moments later cory walked over to Topanga and wrapped his arms around her from behind. I can't wait to go back to Hawaii with you cory said kissing her neck. Yea last time we went there we were on our honeymoon Topanga said. Don't you mean honeyMoooonnn! Cory said. Topanga laughed at his comment. She turned around in his arms. Now cory you know we can't, you know. She said to him. Topanga! Why not he said making a pouty face. There are going to be all kinds of kids there and we can't risk one of them coming in cory! She told him. Will you at least think about it he said kissing her forehead. If I say yes will you let me go so I can go to work she said. Yes! He said cheerfully.

Riley and Maya made there way to there first block Mr. Matthews. Maya I'm so excited about going to Hawaii Riley said to her. Me too I've never been outside of New York before Maya told her. Why do you think your dad picked Hawaii anyways? Maya asked Riley as they sat down. I'm not sure I think my parents honeymooned there or something Riley said. Great that means we can do anything we want to when we are there Maya said. What do you mean do whatever we want Riley asked her. Well I'm sure your parents will be occupied with other things if you know what I mean Maya said opening her book. MAYA! Riley said to her. That's just wrong Riley said to her. You know it's true Maya said as cory walked in. What's true he asked walking in the door. That you and Mrs. Matthews will be occupied while we are in Hawaii. Cory's face turned a bright red color. Maya that's none of your business cory said putting his briefcase on his desk. Yea, yea she said. The rest of class Riley and Maya were passing secret notes to each other about the things they were going to do in Hawaii. The rest of the day went by pretty slow. Finally at 3:30 the final bell rang. Riley and Maya ran out the school doors heading towards the subway. They headed back to Riley's house so they could start packing. Riley and Maya had been packing things for hours. Maya I'm so excited I just can not contain my excitement. Me too riles. Riley and Maya joined hands and started jumping up and down in circles. Moments later auggie came in. I want to jump he said. Riley and Maya ran towards auggie and grabbed his hands. The three started jumping around in circles, laughter and cheering filling the room. Topanga came in to Riley's room a few minutes later. It sounds like a bunch of elephants are in here she said. Sorry mom we were just really excited. Auggie let go of there hands. Potty break he said running out the room. Hey Mrs. Matthews you excited? Maya asked her. Yea I am, I haven't been there since my honeymoon Topanga said coming into the room. Oh so I'm guessing you and Mr. Matthews will be busy huh. Maya said evilly smirking. Topanga's face turned that red color Cory's face had turned earlier. MAYA HART! Riley said. I told you not to say that anymore Riley said. You know I don't listen she said. Sorry if I embarrassed you Maya said to Topanga. It's fine Maya, I'm going to and order pizza. Yay pizza! Riley and Maya said. Topanga walked out of the room and Riley and Maya were left alone. So do you think we will be able to go scuba diving by ourselves Riley asked Maya. Riles I don't think your parents would ever let us do that. Well you said they would be busy Riley said to Maya. You know I don't know what I'm talking about Maya said to her. Well considering the color their faces turned everytime you said that says other wise Riley said. Riley and Maya bursted out laughing.

Topanga? Cory called walking through the door. I'm in here Topanga said walking out of the kitchen. So did you think about it cory said as he sat on the couch. Cory, it's probably not gonna happen she said as she sat next to him. Cory grabbed Topanga's face and kissed her passionately, the kiss lasted a lot longer than the one they had this morning. They continued to kiss. A few minutes later cory let go. How about now, he said smirking at her. Cor- you don't even have to buy me a Christmas present he said to her wide eyed. Why are you so hooked on this anyways? Topanga asked him. 4 months Topanga, 4 months. He said. With work and the kids, cory and topanga never really had any alone time together, it's been 4 months since the two of them, you know. I'm not making any promises she said to him. YAY! He said jumping up and down on the couch. Topanga thought it was hilarious how excited her husband was.

The entire Matthews clan had been packing like crazy all Saturday. Maya and riley had been facetiming all day. Riley helped Maya pack all of her stuff. Well it's getting late riles we should probably go to bed since we have to get up so early she said yawning. There flight was leaving at 6:30 A.M. So that meant they had to wake up extra early to get there on time. Riley hung up the facetime and headed towards her bathroom to get ready for bed. After Riley was done she went downstairs to say goodnight to her parents when she went down stairs she saw both of her parents passed out on the couch. They were exhausted from packing all day. Riley grabbed the blanket from off the seat and threw it over her parents. She kissed both of them on the cheeks and said goodnight. Riley skipped back into her room and climbed into her bed. She couldn't wait to go to Hawaii, it was going to be perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>hey everyone this is a new story im working on. I'm really excited about this and can't wait to write chapter 2. please review and tell me what you think. Chapter 2 should be out tomorrow <strong>


	2. Welcome to paradise

Sunday December 19, 2015 5:27 A.M.

Maya was sound asleep all cozy in her bed. Then her alarm started going off. Ugh it's the weekend Maya groaned, as she pulled the blanket over head. A few minutes later Maya realized that it was Hawaii day. She threw the blanket off and turned off the alarm on her IPhone. She stretched her arms and yawned as she headed towards the bathroom to shower. 10 minutes later she headed back to her room and threw on her oversized blue N.Y. Sweatshirt, black leggings and tan uggs Riley gave her for her birthday last year. She wanted to be comfortable for the 10 hour plane ride to Hawaii. Once she was done dressing she went back to the bathroom and threw her hair up into a top knot. She gathered her toothpaste, toothbrush, hair brush, shampoo, and makeup into a small bag. Maya returned to he bedroom and looked at the time on her phone. Her phone read 5:56 A.M. Maya grabbed her phone, toiletry bag and Vera Bradley suit case ( the Matthews bought her last Christmas ) and was out the door. It was a little hard rolling the big suit case down the stairs so Maya was gonna be a few minutes late to the Matthews house. She ran all the way to the subway and since it was so early on a Sunday no one was there. She boarded the train and no one was on it. 5 minutes later the train stopped and she climbed off the subway and ran towards the Matthews apartment. When she reached her destination she was greeted by the door man and was buzzed into the apartment. She knocked on the door and was greeted by auggie. Hey Maya Riley's upstairs getting her things together auggie said closing the door. Ok thanks Maya said leaving her bags by the front door. Maya ran up the stairs and headed to Riley's room. Riles? Maya called out in here riley replied. She came out of her closet carrying three vera Bradley suitcases, all different sizes. What's with all the suitcases Maya asked her. This all the stuff I'm bringing, not including my backpack. Riley told her. Riles why do you need all this stuff I brought one suitcase Maya told her. Well you know I like to over pack riley said. Riley was wearing pajamas. And why are you still wearing pajamas? Maya asked her. I woke up late and didn't have time to change. Riley said. But it won't take long for me to change. 5 minutes! Topanga yelled from downstairs. Ok Riley yelled back. Maya would you take some of these bags downstairs for me while I get ready Riley asked her. Sure Maya said as Riley walked out. Maya took the lightest bag, like usual and headed down the stairs. Riley! Come on we're leaving! Topanga yelled. Riley came running down the stairs wearing her pink fuzzy sweater, dark wash miss me jeans, and pink uggs with bows on the back. And her hair pulled up into a ponytail. I'm here, I'm here she said carrying the other two bags and her bookbag. Sorry I was I fell while carrying all the bags Riley said staring at Maya with evil eyes. Thanks by the way Riley said to Maya. Well is everyone ready cory asked everyone. Yep they all said in unison. Great cory said grabbing the keys to The BMW X5 they bought last year when Topanga got a promotion. The entire clan headed out the apartment building and piled into the car.

Auggie what are you doing Riley asked him. Auggie was bouncing up and down and had this really creepy smile on his face. Well since I knew I was gonna be tired this morning I decide to drink coffee this morning, I had 4 cups he said. What?! Riley and Maya said. Yep he said still bouncing. Riley and Maya exchanged s look and started laughing. I remember our first coffee Rush Maya said. Yea we were trying to stay up all night to win some taylor swift tickets Riley said getting out of the car. And we passed out before we could even buy the tickets! Maya said grabbing her bag out of the trunk. Riley and Maya started laughing at the thought. Everyone piled out of the car except for cory so he could park the car in the parking garage at the airport. Auggie was running round and round in circles yelling I love coffee! Auggie sweetie calm down Topanga said walking into the doors. Never! He said running inside. Topanga shook her head walking as they entered the building. After they went through security auggie collapsed running to the door. Cory honey would you mind getting him Topanga said. But Topanga I'm carrying all these bags he whined. I promise I'll make it up to you she whispered to him, while kissing his neck. Cory's face lit up like a Christmas tree and ran towards auggie and picked him up. Topanga rolled her eyes. Everyone was frantically boarding the plane. Maya and Riley were lucky to be sitting by each other. Topanga and cory were sitting together and auggie was sitting next to cory. I'm glad auggie will be asleep the whole ride Topanga said to Cory. Me too cory said leaning into kiss Topanga. Hold it tiger Topanga said we are in public she whispered. Wait does that mean your gonna do it cory said grinning. It's Christmas and I love you Topanga said kissing his cheek. Cory smiled and said I love you too, while kissing her forehead. Maya and Riley were on there phones for half of the ride but ended up falling asleep, and cory and topanga joined them as well.

Finally after 10 long hours the plane landed at 4:33 P.M. The plane landed. Woah look riles Maya said pointing out the window. Wow Riley said pulling off her sweater. Auggie was still sleeping so cory carried him off the plane while the girls grabbed the bags. As they made their way out of the airport auggie started to wake up. What happend auggie said rubbing his eyes. You went on a caffeine rush Riley said laughing. My head hurts auggie whined. It'll ware off Maya said. Good auggie said. It took 20 minutes to get to the resort from the airport. At 5:00 they arrived. Aloha a young girl said to the Matthews welcome to the four seasons private resort the girl said. Let us get your bags and take them to your room the girl said. Room? Cory asked don't you mean rooms! Rooms? The girl said confused. Yes we had two SEPARATE! Rooms cory said almost yelling. Ok let me check the computer the lady said. Tapped his foot waiting anxiously. Ok sir so it seems like there's been a mix up but another room won't be available until tomorrow night. Tomorrow? I'm sorry sir the lady said. It's fine Topanga said. Great I'll show you to the room she said. After a few minutes they finally made it to their room. Umm isn't this the children's room I asked for cory asked. Yes it is cause you know the mix up but the honeymoon suite will be available tomorrow like you asked. Honeymoon suite?! Maya said smirking. Cory's face turned red from anger. Someone looks angry Maya said. I'll just let you settle the lady said closing the door. I AM ANGRY! Cory screamed to her. It was just a joke she said. Just a joke Maya everything's a joke he said waving his hands frantically in the air. I'm sorry she said backing away from him. Me too cory said leaving the room. I'll get him Topanga said leaving the room. Cory was sitting outside the resort pouting. Cory? Honey. Topanga called I'm. Here cory said. Look honey, I know your upset but we will get our room tomorrow night she said. I know but this was gonna be our night he said frowning. Well tomorrow can be our night Topanga said smiling at him. I'll get the kids to go to bed early and then we can have the whole night to our selves she said to him. Cory was still frowning. If I wear a bikini tomorrow on the beach and wear something sexy for you tomorrow night will stop pouting and have a good time. Deal cory said embracing her. They stood up and held hands all the way back to the room.

Riley what do you want to do first Maya asked her excitedly. Take a shower riley said. What why? Maya asked. I didn't get a chance to shower this morning so I want to be clean riley said. And besides lets do all the fun stuff tomorrow right now I just want to rest. Ok, ok Maya said rolling her eyes. A few moments later cory and Topanga walked through the door. Is everything ok riley asked. It's fine they said in unison. And I didn't mean to yell at you cory said to Maya. It's fine Mr. Matthews. Maya said while unpacking her suitcase. There were two full beds in the room so riley, Maya and auggie slept in one and cory and topanga slept in the other.

The next morning auggie was the first one to wake. Come on let's go auggie said screaming. What's all the noise Maya said. It's time to go have some fun auggie said stomping around. What time is it riley asked. 7:00 A.M. Topanga said rubbing her eyes. Aug why don't we eat breakfast first cory said as he got out of bed. Fine auggie replied. About and hour and a half. They were all ready to go by the pool/ water park. Maya was wearing her purple bikini while Riley on the other hand was wearing a pink one piece. Maya, auggie and Riley headed towards the water park while cory and topanga chilled by the pool. Topanga pulled off her cover up and she was wearing a red bikini. Woah cory said staring at her. What Topanga said sitting down to apply sun tan oil. You look gorgeous he said still staring at her. I told you I would wear one she said to him. So that means... Cory said to her grinning. I never break a promise she said putting on her Ray bans.

Maya had wanted to go on all the dangerous rides while riley wanted to go to the lazy river. Come on riles even auggie wants to go Maya said to her. I don't know riley said to her. Please Maya asked. Ok fine Riley said. The girls including auggie climbed up the tall stairs. Riley, Maya, and auggie climbed into the boat. After a few seconds it started going down the slide. They all screamed. The ride continued to get faster and faster and finally came to a stop. They were all smoking wet but it was worth it. Well riles, did you have fun? Maya asked her. That was awesome riley said jumping up and down. Let's do it again riley said. Ok! Maya said to her. The girls went on the ride again while auggie went to the pool with cory and topanga. The girls had the best day riding rides together. At 5:20 P.M. Everyone decided to head back to the room to get ready for dinner. Cory was informed that the honeymoon suite would be ready at 8:00 sharp. He could barley sit still he was so excited to be alone with Topanga. Dinner went by very slow for cory. But he smiled through it anyways. After dinner very one made their way back to the room. Cory and topanga grabbed their stuff and told the kids goodnight. Now be good ok and no fighting Topanga told them. We won't Riley said. Now you two go have your fun Maya said smirking at them. Yea, yea cory said closing the door. Ok what do you guys want to do riley asked them. A few moments later riley was attacked with two pillows. Hey! She said! Riley grabbed another pillow and hit riley and auggie. They went into an intense pillow fight with each other.

Cory and topanga made there way to there suite. When they walked inside cory shut the doors and picked up Topanga putting her down on the bed. They started to kiss when cory remembered something. You also promised me a sexy outfit remember he said smiling at her. I'll be back Topanga said heading towards the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out wearing a lacey pair of underwear and a bra. Cory's lunged towards his wife tackled her on to the bed. They kissed passionately. Topanga pulled off Cory's clothes leaving him in his boxers. After a while Topanga pulled away from cory and went under the covers. A few moments later Cory saw Topanga's bra and underwear land on the floor and then she winked at him. Cory lunged towards his wife. Within a few seconds Cory's were too. He out his arm around his wife and kissed her sweetly. I love you Topanga Matthews. Cory said. I love you too Cory Matthews Topanga said back. And the rest is history.

Back at Riley and Maya's room they were just finishing up the pillow fight. Auggie was passed out on the floor. That was fun riley said plugging up her phone. Yea it was fun Maya said picking auggie up from off the floor. I think auggie had fun too riley said. Yea me too Maya said while she was putting auggie in bed. A few minutes later Maya and Riley climbed into there bed. So riles what do you want for Christmas Maya asked her while yawning at the same time. You really want to know what I want Riley said. Yea what is it. Maya asked her. A kiss from Lucas under the mistletoe. Riley said grinning widely. Ooh. Maya said to her. It would never happen though riley said frowning. Why not Maya asked. I'm all the way in Hawaii and he's all the in Texas. And I don't think he likes me like that anyways riley told Maya. Well you never know Maya said turning out the light. Christmas is all about magic and miracles Maya told her. Maybe your right riley said. I was right about your parents Maya replied. MAYA! Riley said. Do you have to say my name like that everytime I say that Maya said laughing. Yes I do, goodnight Maya. Riley said. Goodnight riles Maya said back. And with that they were sound asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys this is chapter 2. It's I hope you enjoyed it and please reveiw! Chapter 3 should be out soon<strong>


	3. surprise visitor

Tuesday December 21, 2015 7:56 A.M.

Cory and Topanga were sound asleep in their honeymoon suite. They were pretty worn out from last night. Cory had his arm wrapped around Topanga's bare waist, while she nestled her head in the nape of his neck. Topanga opened her eyes and yawned. She looked around the room and remembered that she and Cory and had moved to the honeymoon suite last night. She turned her head and saw her husband still sleeping even though he was squeezing her tighter. She turned around in his arms and kissed him sweetly on the lips to wake him up. After a few seconds he opened up his eyes and he saw his lovely wife looking at him. Good morning sweetie, Topanga said softly. Good morning to you too. Cory said while he kissed her forehead. So last night was fun… Topanga said giggling. It sure was. Cory said as he and Topanga pressed their lips together. Cory brushed Topanga's messy hair out of her face and looked into her eyes. I'm so glad that we finally got to, you know be _"together". _Cory said. Me too. Topanga said as she climbed out the bed. Cory stared at her gorgeous skin and flawless curves. Topanga was perfect; she was everything a man wanted. Cory always wondered why she picked him. As Topanga was stretching, Cory came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He started to kiss the side of her face. You are the most gorgeous women I've ever met. Cory said to her. And you're the most handsome man I've ever seen Topanga said to Cory. They started to kiss when they fell onto the bed. Cory looked at Topanga and said, one more round? While smirking. Cory I don't know. The kids want to go to the beach an- Cory cut Topanga off by kissing her. After a few minutes Topanga let go and pulled Cory back under the covers with her.

Maya and Auggie had been up for a little bit while Riley slept. When are we gonna go to the beach!? Auggie whined. When Riley and your parents get ready we will leave. Maya told Auggie while she flipped through the channels on tv. A few moments later Riley woke up. Good morning everyone Riley said as she got out of bed. What time is it? Riley asked. 10:13 A.M. Maya said looking at her phone. That's odd my parents are usually up by now. Riley thought. They're probably just putting on their swimsuits or something. Maya said. You're probably right. Riley said heading towards the bathroom. Riley decided to wear her bikini today. It was black with white polka-dots. Maya was wearing a plain pink bikini. Auggie was wearing his favorite blue bathing suit he got for his birthday this year. Riley where are your parents? Maya asked while she put hair into a top knot. I don't know Maya. You said that they would be here by now. Riley said twirling her hair. Riley twirled her hair when she was nervous. Let's go check on them then. Maya suggested. Ok , Auggie you stay here, ok. Riley said grabbing her phone off the bed. Ok I will. Auggie replied. Since the honeymoon suite is on the top floor they had to go through the elevator. After a bit they finally made it to their suite. Right before Maya turned the doorknob, she paused. What are you do- Maya put her hand over Riley's mouth. Shhh Maya said getting closer to the door. Why? Riley said now whispering. Listen. Maya said. Riley and Maya pressed their ears up against the double doors.

_Inside the room*: _Cory maybe we should stop. Topanga said while Cory placed kisses down her neck. Come on Topanga you know you're having fun. Cory said taking a break from her neck. Yes I mean I am having fun but the kids are probably waiting for us. Topanga replied. Well let's let them go and we can stay here he said. We would have to get dressed to go tell them that Topanga said. Let's just text them then. Cory said. Ok then get my phone.

A few moments later Riley got a text message from her mom. _Mom: hey sweetie your father and I aren't feeling well today so why don't you and Maya take Auggie to the beach without us. If we are feeling better later we will come and join you guys. Love you! _Riles!Your parents just lied to us! Maya said. I know! who knows what other things they've lied about? Riley replied. Well should we go without them, or confront them? Riley asked. Do you really want to go in there? Maya asked. Maya and Riley both shivered at the thought of walking in on Riley's parents. Yea um let's just go without them. Riley said. Just let me listen one more time to their convo. Maya said leaning against the door.

Oh Cory I love you with all my heart. Topanga said while kissing him. I. love. You. Too. Cory said while kissing her chest. Cory and Topanga continued to make love without either of them knowing that Riley or Maya were outside.

Riley, Maya, and Auggie made their way to the beach. There was barley anyone on the beach. Wow it's so peaceful here. Riley said while she laid down her towel. Yea and look at that water, it's almost as blue as my eyes! Maya said while applied her sunscreen. The girls sunbathed while Auggie made a sand castle. Hey Maya who is that guy? Riley asked. Maya took off her sunglasses and stared at the boy. I don't believe it Maya said standing up. It's Ranger Rick! Riley jumped up and stared at the boy. Lucas?! Riley asked. Maya? Riley? Lucas said coming towards the girls. What are you doing here? Maya asked him. We were planning to come to Hawaii this Christmas but all tickets were sold out. So an opening came up and here I am. Lucas said. What are you guys doing here? Lucas asked the girls. My dad surprised us and took all of us to Hawaii for Christmas. Riley replied. Oh cool. Lucas said. Where are your parents anyways? Lucas asked Riley. They're in their room. The _honeymoon suite…_ Riley replied. Ok well it's gonna take me a while to get that image out of my head. Lucas said. Everyone laughed. So I'm guessing they won't be joining you guys on the beach today. Lucas said. Yep. Riley replied. Riley smiled at Lucas. Hey Riles come with me for a second. Lucas said. Oh ok. Riley replied. Riley and Lucas walked on the beach and then something magical happened. Lucas leaned in and kissed Riley! The kiss lasted a few seconds. I like you Riley; I've just been too shy to ever tell you. Lucas told her. Me too! Riley said to him. So does this mean that we are… dating? Lucas asked. Riley replied by kissing Lucas again, only this time more passionately. I'll take that as a yes. Lucas said to her.

Cory and Topanga were worn out. They had been having _"pooky-poo" _(Cory and Topanga's pet name for well you know) all day. Topanga layed her head on Cory's chest while they talked. I've had the most wonderful day, just me and you. Topanga said while she ran her fingers through Cory's curls. Me too Topanga, I love the kids so much but it's nice for it to just be you and I for a change he said to her. Yea it was nice. Why don't we go and take a shower and meet the kids so we can go to dinner. Topanga suggested. Ok. Cory replied. Cory and Topanga got up from the bed and they headed towards the bathroom.

Lucas headed back to his villa, so Riley met up with Maya and Auggie so that they could head back to the resort. Riley where have you been? Maya asked. Lucas and I kissed! Riley said jumping up and down. What?! Maya said. That's great! Are you two a thing? Maya asked her. Yep! He asked me out! Maya this is the best day of my life. Riley said still jumping up and down. Well I'm glad you got your Christmas present riles. Maya said to her. There was one thing Riley didn't know that Maya was hiding though. She actually liked Lucas. Even though she constantly made fun of him and called him mean nicknames, she really did like him… as more than a friend. When Riley told Maya that they kissed, Maya wanted to tackle her. But she knew that she couldn't do that. The whole way back to the resort Riley talked about Lucas. This made Maya even angrier. While they were walking back Riley got another text from her mom. _Mom: hey go ahead and start heading back to the room. We are all gonna go to dinner so get ready! Love you! _Hey Maya we have to get dressed for dinner Riley told Maya. Ok Maya replied quietly. Maya is something wrong? Riley asked her. No nothing's wrong, I'm fine. Maya said as she headed towards the elevator.

While Riley and Maya got dressed, Auggie headed to Cory and Topanga's room. Cory would you get the door, I'm wet and naked. Topanga called from the bathroom. Cory peeked his head inside of the bathroom to look at Topanga. But before he could see anything she shut and locked the door. Nice try Cory! Topanga said. A man can dream right? Cory said as he walked to the door. When Cory opened it Auggie ran into his arms. DADDY! Auggie yelled leaping into his arms. Auggie! I missed you today bud. I missed you too. Auggie said still hugging Cory. Where's mommy? Auggie asked. She's in the bathroom, wanna go see her? Cory said grinning. Cory Matthews! Do not bring our child in here! Topanga said to him. Ok, ok, I won't! Cory said as he put Auggie down on the bed. Did you have fun today aug? cory asked. Yea I did, Maya and I made a sandcastle. Auggie said. Where was Riley? Cory asked him. She went with Lucas somewhere. Auggie replied. Lucas?! Cory said almost yelling. Yep and they kissed! Auggie said to Cory. KISSED!? Yep but daddy don't be mad at Riley. Auggie said to him. Why not? Cory asked. Because she seemed really happy. Auggie told him. Cory didn't want to upset Riley and he knew that Lucas was a good kid. He was just afraid that his little girl was growing up and he didn't like that.

Maya do you think Lucas will like this on me? Riley asked Maya. Riley came out wearing a black strapless dress. How would I know! Maya said to Riley. You don't have to be rude Maya. Riley said looking at herself in the mirror. Why have you been acting so weird anyways? Riley asked Maya. You stole my crush! Maya blurted out. What?! Riley said looking at Maya. You stole my crush, I like Lucas…. A lot. Maya said. Riley stared at her speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>hey everyone this is chapter 3. what do you think? tell me if you want it to end up rucas or lucaya. remember to review and i hope you enjoyed.<strong>


End file.
